1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling reproduction of a sound signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for specifying the type of a sound generation source based on various sounds such as singing voice or performance sound of a musical instrument has been proposed. For example, JP2013-15601A discloses a technique in which feature data generated by analysis of a recorded sound is successively collated with registered feature data registered for each type of sound generation source in a sound source database, thus specifying the type of the sound generation source of the recorded sound.